


Turn for the Worse

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Implied Violence, M/M, Multi, Needs More Cowbell, October 4, Promptober, Suspense, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, blue oyster cult - Freeform, don't fear the reaper, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 4 ...in which family plans for Halloween take an unexpected turn.





	Turn for the Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/gifts).



> Night 4 prompt: Darcy/Steve/Bucky, Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult
> 
> Beta'd by phoenix_173
> 
> Russian translation:  
> Tvoy khod: “your turn”  
> Moy khod: “my turn”

“Becca, get back here!” Darcy laughed, chasing the two year old down the long hallway to the living room.

“Daddy!” the tot squealed, launching her tiny, serum-enhanced body over the couch onto her daddy’s back.

Her mom slumped in the doorway, hands on her thighs, panting. “She’s excited, obviously,” Darcy waved a hand toward the little girl in her white onesie with black spots. “The cow costume you and Buck found at the farmer’s market is a big hit.”

The tot lifted her cowbell and rang it loud and long in her daddy’s face.

“I see,” Steve nodded seriously, making an effort not to wince. “Very nice.”

“MORE,” Becca demanded.

“More what?”

“COWBELL.” She stomped her foot and held out the offending instrument. “You do! You turn! Tvoy khod!” she added in her simple Russian vocabulary for emphasis.

With a weary glance for Darcy, he took the bell and rang it hard three times, mouthing, “I’m so sorry.”

“You owe me _so_ big,” she mouthed back.

Becca squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around her daddy’s knees. “Again! Again!”

“Where’s Bucky?” Darcy asked, wishing for a distraction, more weary of the damned bell than she’d admit.

“Uh, up in the workshop, last I heard.” Steve scratched his head with one hand and supported the diaper-padded rump of their baby girl with the other as she climbed up onto the couch and jumped off the cushions over and over again, shouting “MOO!”

She tucked and rolled under the coffee table, giving one last “MOO!” before flinging every toy she’d lost that week out into the middle of the living room.

“He and Stark had some ideas about installing a HUD in his old goggles for tonight,” Steve continued. “They’ve been working on it all week.”

“What did he finally decide to dress up as?”

“Nothing as far as I know. He just likes wearing all black and jumping out of shadows to scare the— er… pepperoni out of Barton.” He cast a wary eye towards the coffee table at his near-slip up.

The phone buzzed in Darcy’s pocket as Jarvis pinged the residence. Darcy answered the phone and plugged the other ear with her finger, leaving Jarvis to Steve. “Hello?” She forgot to look at the caller ID.

“Darcy? Grab the little super and head to the panic room,” Tony ordered.

“What?” Darcy glanced over her shoulder at Steve as his body language changed from harried daddy to hypervigilant.

“ _DO IT NOW_.”

But it was already too late. Steve barely had time to grab the shield when the front door blew off its hinges.

Framed in the light of the hallway, the Winter Soldier gauged the occupants of the apartment.

“What’s happening?” Darcy begged, switching to speaker as her gaze swept the room for the baby.

“Something— I don’t know! He was fine all afternoon, until he put the mask on!” Tony insisted. “Jarvis, open the panic room door in their spare room and get me a suit, goddammit,” Tony demanded. Metal clanged and banged in the background and she could barely hear his voice.

But it was too late for that, too.

Becca crawled out from under the coffee table.

The Soldier tilted his head.

“Please?” Becca begged her other daddy. She switched to Russian when he only stared, holding the bell aloft, “Tvoy khod.”

Darcy held her breath.

Steve threw the shield.

The Soldier lifted his weapon. “Moy khod.”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, you could stop right here. This story was written for the reader to choose their own ending, so it ends however you want. Tragedy, comedy, family fluff, family drama—whatever. 
> 
> However, I received so many requests to write a happy ending, I've continued this family's storyline along just one of its many potential threads in the multiverse. If you care to read it, be sure to check out the rest of the Cowbell 'verse.


End file.
